memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Places of Exile
Summary Midway through [[USS Voyager|''Voyager]] s journey across the galaxy, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay must choose whether to brave a deadly war zone or abandon their quest for home. But an attack by Species 8472 cripples the ship, and the stranded crew must make new choices that will reshape their destinies... and that of the Delta Quadrant itself. References Characters :Ayala • Lyndsay Ballard • • Chakotay • Kenneth Dalby • Danros • The Doctor • Riley Frazier • Dobrye Gavanri • Gerron Ral • Haluk • Annika Hansen • Kathryn Janeway • Shannon Sekaya Janeway • Tricia Jenkins • Kes • Kilana 2 • Harry Kim • Malken • Vitye Megon • Azorav Nagorim • Nardem • Neelix • Susan Nicoletti • Odala • Owen Paris • Tom Paris • Danara Pel • Raneed • Kyric Rosh • Seroe • Surt • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Morikei Voenis • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Zahir • Allfather • Axum • Julian Bashir • Boothby • Freddy Bristow • Garvas Caer • Lyssa Campbell • • Joe Carey • Chell • • Jenny Delaney • Megan Delaney • Devil • Gennaro • Forra Gegen • God • Golwat • Gowron • Mortimer Harren • Phoebe Janeway • Kamornen • Kilana 1 • Kilana 3 • Kilana 4 • Lauren MacTaggart • Marx Brothers • Mohammed • Morjod • Nemulye • Linnis Paris • Pratt • • Shmullus • Erwin Schrödinger • Suspiria • Tal Celes • • William Telfer • • Tieran • • Vorik • Rena White • Lewis Zimmerman Starships and vehicles :aircar • bioship • Borg cube • Casciron shuttle • escape pod • Moskelarnan • Ryemaran • Voth City Ship • aeroshuttle • • • • Nelcharis Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Birthworld • Delta Quadrant • Earth • Fluidic space‎ • Kosnelye • Kovoran • Moskelar Station • Mountains of Kovoran • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • Vyenokal habitat Badlands • Bajoran wormhole • Beta Quadrant • • Cardassia • Caretaker's array • Gamma Quadrant • Loresch • Myrel plasma drifts • Nekrit Expanse • Nyria system • Ocampa system • Ragoelin • Suspiria's station • Unimatrix Zero Races and cultures :Bajoran • Borg • Bourget • Casciron • Groundskeeper • Hirogen • Human (Native American) • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Ktarian • Mikhal Traveler • Nasari • Nyrian • Ocampa • Overlooker • Quitar • Talaxian • Vidiian • Vorta • Vostigye (Gorenye) • Voth Betelgeusian • Bolian • Breen • Calentar • Cardassian • Carnelian • Etanian • Founder • Gh'rrrvn • Haakonian • Kazon • Kobheerian • Krenim • Nezu • Nygean • Porcion • Pralor • Rectilian • Ridion • Romulan • S'paaphonn • Shivolian • Shizadam • Swarm • Tarkan • Vomnin States and organizations :Borg Collective • Borg Cooperative • Circle of Education • Council of Ministers • Delta Coalition • Dominion • Etanian Order • Hierarchy • Klingon Empire • Krowtonan Guard • Legislature of the Vostigye Union • Maquis • Ming China • Ministry of Elders • Preservationist party • Progressive coalition • Sisterhood of Solace • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets • Vostigye Union Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • biochemist • bureaucrat • cadet • captain • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • historian • legislator • lieutenant commander • lieutenant • Minister of Science • nurse • Overminister of the Vostigye Union • philosopher • pilot • • professor • Sanctioner • scholar • scientist • security chief • security guard • soldier • spy • Subspeaker of the Legislature of the Vostigye Union • warlord Other references :20th century • 2374 • 2375 • 2376 • alien • alternate timeline • anti-damping shields • antimatter • antiparticle • artificial gravity • artificial intelligence • assimilation tubule • asteroid • atmosphere • atom • audio receptor • Automated Personnel Unit • auxiliary medical probe • balloon • Big Bang • black hole • blood • blowgun • boarding party • botanical incubator • brachiosaur • brain • bridge • bullet • Catastrophe • Catching Up with Neelix • cat • chromodynamic plasma • circuit breaker • circumcision • circus • civilization • civil war • cloaking device • colony • computer • conference room • containment field • convoy • cortical node • datasheet • deflector array • democracy • Distant Origin theory • docking clamps • Dominion War • drydock • elogium • Emergency Medical Hologram • empty nest syndrome • endotherm • English language • epigenome • • exoskeleton • field collapser • fish • flower • The Fox and the Scorpion • fox • galaxy • gas giant • genocide • germ • globe • gnat • • graviton beam • gravity • habitat sphere • hadrosaur • hair • hamster wheel • herbivore • Hippocratic Oath • holodeck • holographic telepresence system • hologram • holo-imager • hololab • holosuite • homeworld • hospital • hull • humanoid • hypospray • ice dwarf • iguana • impulse drive • Indian • intake manifold • ipasaphor • isolinear chip • jellyfish • kamikaze • Kamornen's Box • ketracel-white • kilometer • lamprey • • life support • lime gelatin • Loreschian pastry • lung • mammalian • manta • marriage • medical tricorder • micronebula • millisecond • mobile emitter • ''Mol''-class star • money • month • mountain • nanoprobe • nanoprobe weapon • neural interface • neurotransmitter • neutralizer field • nizik • ocular implant • Omega molecule • Oort cloud • opera • Parallel Origin theory • parallel universe • Phage • pharmasynth unit • phaser • piracy • planet • plankton • plasma conduit • plasma torch • plasma torpedo • potato • Prime Directive • quantum physics • quantum singularity • radiation • regeneration cycle • replicator • reptilian • robot • rond • rose • sand castle • sandstorm • scanner • scarecrow • Schrödinger's cat • science station • scorpion • Scripture • sector • sensor • serotonin • shark • shields • sickbay • spatial-distortion field • star • subspace eddy • subspace • subspace relay station • suicide • sun • Tarkan wasting syndrome • telekinesis • telepathy • temporal physics • thruster • tin • Torres Generator • tractor beam • Trail of Tears • transporter • translocator • transwarp coil • transwarp drive • tricorder • tree • tribble • universe • universal translator • viewscreen • Voth Doctrine • warp coil • warp drive • warp field • warp nacelle • warp plasma • water • wave-motion gun • white dwarf • wrist communicator • xenophobia • Xindi superweapon • year • ziggurat Timeline Appendices Related stories * This universe split from the main universe during }}. External links * * Author's Annotations Category:Myriad Universes novels